Waiting for Something
by ViCloud5
Summary: Sequel of "Passion". Yewook/Gs. Gomawo buat yang uda ngereview FF Passion. :


Waiting for Something

-Sequel of "Passion"-

YeWook

Mature, Genderswitch

Gelap. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh _namja_ sipit itu saat masuk ke dalam sebuah apartment yang baru dibelinya sebulan lalu. _Namja_ itu menyalakan lampu dan melangkah masuk ke salah satu ruangan.

_Namja_ itu menghela nafasnya untuk entah kesekian kalinya. Istri nya yang bertubuh mungil itu tertidur di meja belajarnya. _Namja_ itu menggendong istrinya membawanya ke kamar dan menidurkannya di ranjang mereka.

_Namja_ itu duduk pinggir ranjang. Mengelus lembut pipi _yeoja_ manis itu.

"Wookie _chagiya, mianhe_. Lagi-lagi aku pulang malam karena proyek besarku. Bahkan kita tidak _honeymoon_.Tapi aku janji, setelah ini aku akan meluangkan waktuku lebih banyak untukmu."

_Namja_ itu mengecup singkat dahi _yeoja_ itu. "_Jaljayo_."

.

.

.

**Morning**

.

"Eugh." Lenguhan keluar dari bibir Ryeowook. Menandakan bahwa dia baru saja kembali dari dunia mimpinya.

Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya dan memandang namja yang merupakan suaminya. Dan mengelus surai hitam milik _namja_ itu.

"Yesung _oppa, mianhe_. Aku ketiduran lagi saat belajar. Pasti _oppa_ yang membawaku ke sini. Mianhe _oppa,_ aku tak bisa berperan sebagai istri yang baik untukmu. Sebentar lagi ujian akhir dan aku harus belajar. Aku janji _oppa_, setelah ini, aku akan berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untukmu."

"Eugh." Yesung membuka matanya. "Pagi, _chagiya_."

"Pagi, _oppa._"

Yesung membuang mukanya, mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Sungguh kontras dengan saat pertama sekali mereka bertemu.

"_Waeyo_ _oppa_?" Tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Sudah ku bilang, jangan panggil aku _oppa_ lagi. Panggil aku _chagi_ atau _yeobo_."

Ryeowook ber_blushing_ ria. Walaupun sudah sebulan mereka menikah, tapi dia masih malu memanggil suaminya ini dengan panggilan seperti itu.

"_Araso_, Wookie?"

"_Ara_, _op_… Emm… _Chagiya_."Jawab Ryeowook sambil tetap mempertahankan rona merah di wajahnya bahkan sekarang semakin memerah.

Senyuman manis terukir di wajah _namja_ bermata sipit itu. "_Good Girl_. Sekarang mana _morning kiss_ ku?"

Ryeowook mencium sekilas bibir Yesung lalu berlari ke kamar mandi.

'Aku malu sekali.' Batin ryeowook.

Sedangkan Yesung tertawa melihat tingkah manis istrinya itu. Walaupun sedikit kecewa karena hanya ciuman singkat.

.

.

.

**3 Days later**

.

"Wookie _chagiya_…" Teriak Yesung sambil masuk ke dalam apartmentnya. Melihat tak ada sosok _yeoja_ yang dicarinya segera dia masuk ke salah satu ruangan yang merupakan tempat kerjanya sekaligus tempat belajar istrinya.

"_Chagi_." Dengan segera Yesung memeluk Ryeowook.

"_Waeyo_?"

"Proyek ku sudah selesai. Kita pergi _honeymoon_, ne?" Kata Yesung sambil membalikkan tubuh Ryeowook menghadapnya.

"Tapi _oppa_. Seminggu lagi aku ujian akhir." Jawab Ryeowook sambil menunjukkan wajah bersalahnya.

Seketika itu wajah bahagia Yesung berubah menjadi wajah kecewa. "Tapi kan kita sudah hampir 2 bulan tidak melakukan 'itu' _chagiya_."

"_Mwo_? _Andwe_! Aku sedang hamil." Kata Ryeowook sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari Yesung.

"Tapi walaupun hamil, kita tetap bisa melakukan 'itu' kan? Jebal Wookie-ah. Kau tidak kasian pada 'junior' ku?" Kata Yesung memelas.

"_Ani_. Kau juga tidak kasian padaku. Aku sebentar lagi ujian."

"_Araso.. Araso_.." Ucap Yesung pasrah.

.

.

.

**Skip Time, Apartment**

.

Seorang _namja_ tertidur dengan tidak elitnya di sofa, membiarkan dirinya memjadi tontonan televisi dihadapannya.

_Klek! _Pintu apartment itu terbuka.

Seorang _yeoja_ masih dengan seragam sekolahnya masuk dengan wajah berseri-seri.

'Akhirnya ujianku selesai.' Batinnya senang.

Dengan segera ia meletakkan tasnya dan mencari _namja_ yang dicintainya.

Seringaian yang sangat tak cocok dengan wajah manisnya muncul saat melihat suaminya tertidur di sofa. Segera dia mengambil remote dan mematikan televisinya.

.

"Nngh…" Leguhan keluar dari bibir _kissable _Yesung saat merasakan ada 'sesuatu' pada bagian bawahnya.

"Nngh… Aahh… Wookie-ah… Oohh… Apa yang… Aahh… Kau laku..khan…" Desah Yesung saat melihat Ryeowook memasukkan benda lonjong berwarna coklat ke dalam mulutnya.

"Mempherikhan khadiah unthukmuh." Jawab Ryeowook sambil tetap memberikan _blowjob_ pada 'junior' Yesung. Memberikan sensasi geli pada 'junior' Yesung.

"Emmph… Aahh… Terusss… Nnngh… Ooohh…" Yesung memejamkan matanya. Mulutnya terbuka. Sepertinya dia sangat menikmati _service_ yang diberikan padanya.

Ryeowook yang merasakan 'junior' Yesung berkedut pun mempercepat tempo mengisapnya. Sambil terus memainkan _twinsball _milik Yesung.

"Aaahh! Wookie!" Lahar putih itu pun keluar. Dengan lahap Ryeowook menelan semuanya.

Dengan segera Yesung menarik Ryeowook. Mensejajarkan Ryeowook dengan dirinya dan langsung menumat bibir yang selalu menjadi candunya.

"Nnnggh…" Lenguhan keluar dari mulut Ryeowook saat Yesung berhasil memasukkan lidahnya ka dalam mulutnya. Menekan-nekan lidahnya. Mengajak untuk beradu. Ryeowook pun berusaha membalasnya. Walaupun tetap Yesunglah yang berhasil mendominasinya.

Yesung melepas tautan bibir mereka saat merasa Ryeowook membutuhkan sesuatu yang bernama oksigen. Namun Yesung tak tinggal diam. Tangan mungilnya meremas dada Ryeowook yang masih tertutup seragam sekolah. Dan tangan satunya dia gunakan untuk membuka satu persatu kancing baju Ryeowook dan membuka bh nya sampai akhirnya Ryeowook _half naked_ sekarang.

Yesung menatap intens kedua gunung kembar itu. Ryeowook yang merasa malu ditatapi seperti itu berusaha menutupi dadanya dengan tangannya.

"_Waeyo_? Kenapa kau menutupinya?" Tanya Yesung sambil menarik tangan Ryeowook yang digunakan untuk menutupi dadanya. "Tubuhmu sangat indah." Bisik Yesung seduktif dalu mengulum telinga Ryeowook.

"Ssshhh… Aaahh…" Desah Yesung saat Ryeowook memijat 'junior'nya. "_Naughty_ Wookie."

Yesung yang merasa nafsunya sudah di ubun-ubun pun segera membuka rok yang dikenakan Ryeowook lalu melepas baju dan celana yang resletingnya sudah terbuka itu.

Dengan segera Yesung menindih Ryeowook. Mencium dan memberi tanda kepemilikan pada leher putih Ryeowook. Kedua tangannya pun tidak tinggal diam. Dia meremas dan memilin _nipple_ yang tidah tegang itu.

"Nnggh… Aahh… Aahh…" Desahan nikmat pun keluar dari bibir Ryeowook.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan, Wookie-ah. Aku masukkan, ne?"

Ryeowook tidak menjawab. Malah membalikkan posisi mereka. Yesung berada di bawah sekarang.

"_Let me_."

"_As your wish baby_." Jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum mesum.

Ryeowook pun mengangkat tubuhnya. Memposisikan 'junior' Yesung di depan lubang surganya. Pelahan-lahan menurunkan tubuhnya.

"Ssshhh… Aaahhh…" Desah Ryeowook saat 'junior' Yesung langsung menyentuh _sweet spot_ nya.

Ryeowook pun menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dan Yesung yang tak suka menganggur itu pun memainkan dada dan klitoris Ryeowook.

"Aaahh… Ooohh… Nikmath… Aahh…"

Desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulut kedua makhluk Tuhan itu.

"Akhu mau keluar… Aah…"

"Bersama chagih…"

"Aaaahhhh!" Mereka pun klimaks bersamaan.

Ryeowook jatuh di atas dada Yesung. Nafas mereka memburu sampai akhirnya Yesung yang terlebih dahulu tenang.

Seringaian khas terukir di wajah tampannya. Yesung membalikkan posisinya kembali. "_One more round_?"

"_Andwe_! Aku lelah… Aahh… Aahh…" Yesung tiba-tiba menggerakkan pinggulnya. Meng_in-out_kan 'junior'nya. Membuat Ryeowook kembali mendesah nikmat.

Desahan-desahan merdu pun kembali terdengar di ruangan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilog**

.

"_Appa _jahat!" Teriak seorang _namja_ mungil nan imut. Dibelakangnya seorang _yeoja_ yang berwajah mirip dengannya berjalan sambil menggenggam ujung baju oppanya.

_Namja _sipit itu melepas kacamata bacanya menatap binggung pada kedua _aegya_ nya.

"_Appa._" Kini yeoja mungil itu yang berbicara. "_Appa_ tidak menyayangi kami?" Liquid bening menumpuk di mata _caramel_nya.

Yesung yang bingung segera menghampiri yeoja manis itu dan menggendongnya. "_Ujima_, _chagiya. Appa _sangat menyayangi kalian berdua."

"_Jinjayo_? Woonie juga menyayangi _appa_." Katanya lalu memeluk appanya.

"Apa Jongie tidak menyayangi _appa_?" Tanya Yesung pada anak sulungnya yang masih berdiri tak jauh darinya.

_Namja_ imut itu berlari memeluk kaki appanya. "Jongie menyayangi _appa_."

Yesung menurunkan _yeoja_ imut itu dan memeluk _aegya_ nya yang satu lagi.

"Kenapa tadi Jongie dan Woonie bilang _appa_ jahat?" Tanya Yesung pada kedua _ageya_ nya.

Jongie mengangkat wajahnya menatap _appa_ nya yang tetap saja lebih tinggi darinya walupun dia sedang berjongkok(?) sekarang. "Tadi _umma _bilang kalau _appa_ menyiksa _umma_ saat _umma_ mengandung kami."

"Mwo? Ya! Wookie-ah. Apa yang kau katakan pada mereka? Saat itu kau yang memulainya."

Ryeowook yang saat itu sedang memasak di dapur hanya tertawa cekikikan mendengar teriakan suaminya.

Sedangkan Jongie dan Woonie sudah pergi bermain bersama di kamar mereka.

.

.

.

End


End file.
